Artie's senior year
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: It all changed, the day junior ended. After an entire summer of painful operations, Artie is ready for his senior year. But will his old friends accept him? Will he regret his decision?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, please correct me if I have made any mistakes. My native language isn't English, so some things I just don't know. My fanfic takes place at the start of season 3, how I wish it, everything is written from Artie's perspective, and everything might be a little OCC, but we haven't gotten much information about the characters I care about. ^^**

**I love reviews and such as much as Mike loves Asian tradition places. (:**

First day of school, the day I'd been dreading, the day I'd been waiting for, and the day I wished would never happen. For one, I have never been a fan of people staring at you, and boy they were going to stare at me. Because I, Arthur Abrams, could walk again, for the first time in nine years. Yeah, I've paralyzed since I was eight, due to a car accident, and though I had no trouble with being in a wheelchair, it sucked pretty hard. Especially at school, because I was the only wheelchair-bound kid.

I spent the entire summer in hospitals and rehabilitation centers, and after those torturous months, I'm back in the game. I was still excused from P.E. and such, because the doctors had said it would smarter if I wouldn't run or train the first year, or so. So, that automatically meant that I was off the football team, but it also gave me a couple more free hours to study, because I had to stay in school while the others had P.E.

In the morning, I had decided to try to be as less noticeable as I could be. So, I decided on wearing plain jeans and a black T-shirt, nothing flashy about that. Shoes were a whole new thing, 'cause mine were altered, so it gave me more support while I walked. And I only had one pair of altered shoes, so I didn't really have a choice in those. My glasses had been replaced with contacts, though in the weekends and evenings I still wore my glasses, because the optician had said that my eyes might get infected if I do otherwise, because I had worn glasses for so long.

So, after forcing my breakfast down my throat, my mom brought me to school – yeah, she still does that, in case my legs fail during class, and… well, I still don't have a driver's license. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek as I gently stepped out of the car, careful to shift my weight onto my legs, even though they could probably hold my weight just fine.

My brown locks had grown over the summer, not girlishly long, but just a little longer, so I could hide blue-ishly green eyes behind them, so I welcomed the longer locks. I took a deep breath, steadying myself before walking through the opened doors of McKinley High. I walked straight to my locker, head down, focusing on the floor, and not on the students. Once he had reached his locker, he quickly buried his face in it, placing the books that he didn't need in it, and leaving the books he needed in his backpack. He swore, he hadn't been paying attention to the other students, but this nagging voice he would recognize anywhere. She stood behind him, that far he knew, and she was talking to him, that he knew, too, but the first words that his brain actually processed made no sense to him.

'Hey new boy, pay some attention to this girl behind ya, would ya?'


	2. 1 The shock

**I totally forgot to put a disclaimer in my prologue, so I'll put it in here;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of its contents, all is rightfully owned by mister Murphy.**

**Also, I love the couple Artie/Charice, and it will get lemony later, that's why I've rated it M. ^^**

**I love reviews as much as Mike loves Asian tradition places. (:**

While hearing the Latina's statement, he raised one eyebrow, slowly turning around, pleased to find that he was taller than her, it was refreshing, after being smaller than everyone for nine years. He heard the intake in Santana's breathing when she took in the familiar face. Despite the glasses being gone and the longer hair, he still had the same face, and was thus not too hard to recognize up front.

'Artie?' The Latina said, her voice full of disbelief.

At the mention of his name, Brittany came darting into view, who had apparently been behind Santana, but he had taken no notice of her. He had no hard feelings, but still, he had felt like shit when he'd found out that she and Santana had been "together" while they had been together, and then _she_ had gotten mad at _him_, because he had called her stupid, while _she_ was the one who was cheating. 'Cause yeah, despite what Santana said, cheating is cheating, no matter if you cheat on someone with a girl or a boy.

'Yeah, is there something wrong? Please, don't tell me you're gonna slushie me,''

But, there was no slushie in her hands, nor was there one in Brittany's, so they truly must've thought that he was some new kid. Well, he couldn't blame then, he was freaking _walking_! He heard some noise behind him, and –thinking it were the football players- he braced himself for the cold of the slushies dripping down his back, but instead he felt two small hands on his shoulders, and he was immediately turned around, crushed into a super deluxe Mercedes hug. He had had some contact with Mercedes, Sam and Kurt over the summer, so he had prepared them for quite a shock.

Well, his preparations had had different reactions. Kurt and Sam stood there with twin dropped jaws, and Mercedes had him crushed into a hug, a breath-taking hug to be precise, 'cause he was struggling for air. When she had finally released him, he was inhaling deeply to get some air into his lungs. Mercedes clasped her hand around Sam's, and I was glad to find out that they were still together; they made a real cool couple.

They escorted me to our first hour; Glee club. Kurt had been pondering him with questions about his entrée, and eventually it had been Kurt who had contacted Mr. Schue, and told him about the situation, and had agreed to one of Kurt's many plans. The plan was pretty basic; Mr. Schue would have a wheelchair stored into the rehearsal room, Kurt, Cedes and Sam would make sure they were the first to be there, and to put Artie in the wheelchair. From there, it was easy. Mr. Schue would announce a dance number to start off with, and Sam –who had been practicing on his moves- would volunteer, because "he had this really cool dance he wanted to show the glee club", and after doing the dance, he'd say that Finn should try it, too, 'cause "the choreography was easy, even for him", and he'd yank Finn forward, and "accidentally" 'cause Artie to fall over in his wheelchair. That way Finn would feel incredibly guilty, and the rest would be so shocked to see Artie suddenly stand up, and join Sam by the piano. End plan. It was kinda mean, but he had to admit, Kurt was a genius.

And –as the diva, Sam and Mercedes had planned- they were the first ones in the room, quickly pushing Artie in the wheelchair, just in time, too, because Rachel walked in the moment Artie sat. They all let out a relieved sigh, when she showed nothing of suspiciousness, but walked to Sam, and tugged on his hand, obviously trying to get him away from Mercedes.

'So, Sam, I was thinking about a song, that I wrote myself, that you could sing with me, and Finn would drum, and maybe Mike could dance around you, while I have the stage to myself and…'

And I let Rachel's voice drown away, patting Mercedes' hand as she threw a death glare at Rachel. She knew Rachel wouldn't steal her man, but still… she got uncomfortable with the other diva talking like that to Sam. The rehearsal room quickly filled with the rest of the Glee club. Mr. Schue was basically bouncing with excitement, and the reason why was very clear once everyone was here and he started talking.

'Alright, I have two big announcements to make to start off with. One, even though we have enough members to compete now, I want to welcome two _very_ talented newcomers, that have joined Glee club. First, I would like to welcome…'

He motioned at Finn –who usually did the drumming things-, and Finn made a quick drum roll with his hands on the chair.

'.. ex-Warbler Blaine Anderson from Dalton Academy. And as second new member, I would like to welcome…'

Finn drum rolled again, and a very familiar, small figure walked into the room, and my heart almost stopped, barely hearing Mr. Schue's words about her.

'… Miss Sunshine Corazon from Carmel High, who had decided to transfer back again. I would like some applause for these two.'

I could barely think straight enough to bring up my hands to clap for them. Curse my weak spot for Asian girls. Not that I'd ever told anyone about my little crush on Sunshine Corazon, she only had been at McKinley twice, but he had fallen for her, and fallen hard. Mr. Schue continued his second announcement.

'And I would like to welcome back a new and old member, Matt Rutherford.'

I felt the corners of my mouth tug up into a grin; Mike would be very pleased to have his dance partner back, 'cause I could imagine that Mike had gotten sick of dancing with Brittany. Her overenthusiastic moves, clouding out every other dancer, I've always found that her most annoying side, even though she could be a really sweet girl.

Blaine sat down on a chair next to Kurt –obviously- and Matt sat down next to Mike in the back, as predicted, but Sunshine stood a little lost, not really knowing anybody, but the two Asians, who had no empty char next to them anymore. Being a good guy, I gestured to the empty chair beside me, and the small Asian gladly took place there, sitting down with a hushed 'thanks' directed towards me.

Mr. Schue then announced the dance song, it would start off with Sam and well, you know the plan. I definitely had to stifle laughter, Sam was a cool dancer, but it was hilarious, too, hilarious in a good way. After his funny, little dance, I knew it was time for 'le grand moment', Sam stepped forward, grabbing Finn's shoulder, and Finn tripped over his feet, actually knocking me over, and soon I found myself sprawled over the floor, with everyone gathered around me. I felt like shaking with laughter, but I managed to compose my face, and gently I propped myself up in a sitting position, and automatically people offered me a hand, even though the majority thought I couldn't walk. I just grabbed the first hand I saw, pulled myself up to my feet, realizing too late that it was Sunshine's hand I'd grabbed.

While standing next to the small Asian, Kurt, Mercedes and Sam bursted out in laughter, and soon I couldn't contain myself either. The shocked looks on the rest of the faces was too funny for words, a lot of dropped jaws, wide eyes, frozen postures… Only Blaine and Sunshine stood a little uncomfortable between it all, because they hadn't been given the time to get used to me in a wheelchair, so the shock was very little to none to them.

When people finally regained their footing, I was overwhelmed with questions, he couldn't even make out individual sentences, and he slowly took a step back, and another, but they kept coming closer, and soon he felt his back press against the piano, indicating he couldn't go any further. In a last attempt to avoid getting crushed, I looked at Mr. Schue, making a bit of a helpless face.

'Some help, please?'

**I know, it sucks hard, I'm very sorry, but hey, I'm trying. And I know very little about Artie, and I don't want to make him too OCC, so if things seem vague, it might be cleared in season 3, or else I'll have to make it up myself.**

**I'll update tomorrow again! ^^**

**Gosh, I'm such a loser, talking to myself. 'Cause honestly, who is reading this? Obviously not you, because my review number is stuck on zero.**

**If you read my story, I'll have Nico di Angelo bring you a homemade cookie or cupcake of choice. (:**


End file.
